


Not Going Home Alone Tonight

by LizDarcy83



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dean Does Karaoke, Destiel - Freeform, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, No Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizDarcy83/pseuds/LizDarcy83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas takes Dean, his best friend and the man he's secretly in love with, out for some karaoke in an attempt to help him get over a break up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Going Home Alone Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> First time writer, so please be gentle with me. I'm new and still trying to figure how to post things correctly, so fingers crossed that this looks right when I'm done. 
> 
> Based loosely on Luke Bryan's song Home Alone Tonight
> 
> (Supernatural and its characters are, of course, not owned by me.)

_Why on Earth did I think this was a good idea? _Castiel thought as he made his way through the crowded karaoke bar. Taking his best friend out for a beer and some fun on the heels of what was probably the worst break-up of Dean's life seemed like a great plan at the time. However, now that they were here, surrounded by loud music and drunken singers, a quiet night at home with some Jack Daniels and the original Star Wars trilogy was looking better and better.__

__Dean was hanging out at the bar, staring morosely at the beer he was holding, seemingly unaffected by the noise and general joviality of the other bar patrons. Cas was concerned about his friend and the depression that he was suffering from; hence the bar. He was hoping that getting out of their small apartment for a night on the town would help Dean start to heal, or at the very least, help him realize that there would be life after Lisa. Arriving at Dean's side, Cas racked his brain, attempting to come up with something to cheer Dean up._ _

__Unwilling to give up on the idea of having some fun, especially since they were already there, Cas cajoled, “Dean, why don't you pick a song to sing? You've always enjoyed that when we come here. And you know you're always a hit with the ladies when you sing. And the gentlemen, for that matter.”_ _

__Dean lifted his lips in a rather sad imitation of a smile. “Yeah, but the last time we were here, I was with Lisa and I was singing for her. And it's not like I'm looking for someone new.”_ _

__“Dean, it's been over a month since the two of you broke up. Trust me, I get it. When Balthazar and I broke up, it took me months before I was ready to get back out there. I'm not saying you need to move on and find someone else yet. But you've gotta start living again. Have some fun!” Cas was practically pleading as he pulled on Dean's arm to drag him towards the karaoke sign-up sheet. “Come on! I'll even sing with you.”_ _

__“Fine. But you're buying the next round of drinks. And I pick the song,” Dean capitulated, mostly because he could see how eager Cas was to cheer him up. Dean knew that the last month had been almost as rough on his roommate as it had been on him. Cas had always had a strong sense of empathy when it came to Dean and Dean knew that seeing him so unhappy was taking it's toll on his friend._ _

__“Deal,” Cas smiled and held out the book full of song choices._ _

__Almost an hour later, the men heard their names being called up on the stage. By that point, Dean was already teetering way past the point of tipsy. He'd had plenty of time to drown his sorrows while waiting their turn and drunk Dean was more than ready to jump on that stage and crank out a tune._ _

__To Cas's surprise, rather than the classic rock ballad he was expecting (mostly because that was Dean's specialty), a newer song began to play as the words showed up on the screen in front of them. He raised an eyebrow at Dean as he started singing the first verse of Home Alone Tonight. By the time the chorus came around, both he and Dean were belting out the song enthusiastically._ _

_____And we'll go shot for shot for shot 'til we forgot what we came here to forget_  
_Ain't a clock, a tick, a tock that's gonna stop a night we won't regret_  
_So put your drink down, throw your camera up, flip it around and snap a payback picture_  
_I'll send it to my ex, I'll send it to my ex and send 'em both a text_  
_Saying we ain't going home alone tonight._

____________Dean threw Cas a wink, startling him enough that he almost missed his next line. It also made Cas remember how much Dean likes to flirt when he's drunk. Which would be fine, except for one minor detail – Cas was rather hopelessly in love with his roommate. Had been since they met at their university's freshman orientation three years ago. And a drunk and flirty Dean never ended well for Cas. Usually, he had to watch the man he loved flirt with every man and woman who made eye contact with him. The end result of which, was that Dean would end up going home with someone who definitely was not Cas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The song ended and the duo made their way back to their seats amongst clapping and cheers from the crowd. “You ready to head home, yet?” Dean looked at Cas with a faint smile lingering on his lips. “After all, its guaranteed that neither of us will be going home alone tonight.” Dean waggled his eyebrows up and down and gave Cas a lecherous grin. A grin, that up until this point in their friendship, had never been directed at Cas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cas took in Dean's smile and flushed cheeks and despite the butterflies in his stomach telling him that this was a bad idea, he returned Dean's grin with a flirtatious one of his own. “Mmmm, I'm always happy to take you home with me Dean. Always.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________For just a moment, Dean stared at Cas consideringly. Then his eyes brightened and his mouth lifted in what was probably his first real smile in days. He reached up, pushing Cas's perpetually messy hair out of his face. “Let's go, then. Lead the way, angel.” Confused, but feeling pleased at both the endearment and the casual touch, Cas paid their tab and headed for the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The two men headed home to their apartment, which was thankfully only a short walk away from the bar. Dean, still feeling playful from the combination of alcohol and the adrenaline high he got from singing in front a crowd, challenged Cas to a race up the stairs to their third floor apartment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Both men were laughing hard and holding their sides by the time they made it to their door. Cas fumbled for his keys and barely managed to get the door open without dropping them. As he started past Dean to head for his room, he felt Dean grab his wrist. Before he could react, Dean had pulled Cas back and gently pushed him up against the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The next thing Cas knew, Dean had leaned forward and was pressing his firm lips against Cas's. For just a moment, Cas relaxed into the kiss, opening his mouth when Dean began to lick at the seam of his lips. Before things could go further, though, Cas pushed at Dean's shoulders, forcing him to move back a couple of steps._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“What the hell, Dean? What was that for?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I thought... I just... Look, you're the one who said I needed to start living again. That's what I'm doing. I'm moving on. Isn't that what you wanted?” Suddenly agitated, Dean had started to pace up and down the floor of their small living room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This isn't what I meant and you know it. Why me? You've never given any indication that you were attracted to me before.” Tears began to gather in Cas's eyes. “I can't just be someone you use to get over Lisa, Dean. I just can't.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dean noticed the trembling in Cas's voice and crossed the floor to stand in front of him again. “Cas, angel, please don't cry. I'm sorry, I should never have kissed you. It's just that, for a moment, back at the bar, it seemed like maybe, you were, you know, into me, too. But I get it, I do. You've never seen me as anything but a friend. Why should that change now?” With that, Dean looked away, staring unseeingly at the wall next to them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________To say that Cas was confused was a bit of an understatement. “What are you talking about, Dean? I know you're having a hard time getting over Lisa, but that doesn't mean you try to use your friend as a rebound.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Rebound?!? Seriously? You think that YOU are the rebound? Cas, man, I've been in love with you since sophomore year of college. That's why Lisa broke up with me. She said she was tired of always coming in second to you.” Dean huffed out a short laugh as he ran his fingers through his short, dark blond hair. “I've been moping around for the past month, not because of Lisa, but because I knew you didn't feel the same way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Cas's eyes widened, the brilliant blue shining with unshed tears. “Oh Dean. I had no idea. We've wasted so much time.” With that, he grabbed the lapels of Dean's jacket and tugged him back, sealing their lips together once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________This time it was Dean who pulled back, gazing at Cas with hope in his bright green eyes. “Cas, wait, what are you saying...?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That I've been in love with you since FRESHMAN year, you idiot. It's always been you, Dean.” Cas's lips quirked up in a smile. “Always.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
